feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Usakii/DEVILS LIKE TO DANCE - USAKII'S CHARACTERS
Name: Vaugh Moore. Age: Twenty-Three. Species: Selkie. Occupation (Expand On This Please.): A bartender/hitman/torturer at the Valefor's speakeasy, The Cat And Mouse. His grandmother, a famed Irish selkie, was famous in Tophet for her gambling and opium rackets in the city during the 1920's. While she was there, she had an affair with the second son of the current Godfather of the largest mafia in the city, the Valefor's, and had a son; Vaugh's father. Since he is at least distantly related to the Valefor clan, he is guaranteed a place in their numbers, however low of a rank that may be. Description: ' In his human form, Vaugh is a young man with a lithe, skinny frame, pale freckled skin and blue eyes. His black hair is dyed a balayage platinum blonde and is often held back by bobby pins and also has a small scar on his upper lip from an incident with a knife gone haywire. Either than that, his skin is surprisingly clear. He is often seen wearing a bartenders uniform; consisting of a scratchy canvas shirt, black tie, dress shoes and black trousers with a royal blue apron tied around his neck. Oddly enough, the brown raincoat he wears when going outside has his Selkie skin sown into the lining of it- hiding it from thieves. In his Selkie form, he simply resembles a blubby, common grey seal. '''Personality: ' Vaugh is initially very snarky and sarcastic to everyone he meets and only talks to others when it is desperately needed to manipulate them or if he takes a liking to them (Which is extremely rare.). He's impulsive, yet is also very intelligent, using words to outmatch his opponents rather than engaging in physical fights, which is surprising, considering his lean, athletic build. His snarkiness and immunity to any if all teasing, threats or annoyances derives from his family, which is comprised of his father and eight half-siblings. His father was an addict and a drunkard, and being the more impulsive of the bunch, he was subject to his father's torments and tantrums, the biased battle always resulting in either a beating or manipulative, snide, comments. Leaving Vaugh with trust issues and a low self-esteem. Despite this, he's deathly protective of his father through the warped vision that he was deserving of the abuse he was put through and will cut any opposers with a toothpick while screaming words that would definitely ban him from entering several states and eight countries. Being the child of a drug addict in a house full of mere children, Vaugh was determined to protect his little sisters and brothers from subjecting themselves into the same fate their mother had- joining illegal brothels in order to bring home enough money for baby formula and alcohol to feed her husband's addiction. As a result of this, Vaugh started to become intimidating and aggressive to drive off any unwanted attention from interested "investors". When his father died, he inherited what little money was Unfortunately, the lack of any financial support left his family in poverty. Without an education, the only thing that he could do was to take advantage of his relatives in the local crime family and climbing the ranks to become a barkeeper for their local drug and alcohol ring; a pub called The Cat And Mouse. Having such a hard life gave him a few gifts. He was skilled in manipulation and due to his cold and callous behaviour, was an ideal hitman and torturer for the crime family. Most of the time, he works with a partner; another alcoholic female fire witch that burns all the evidence afterwards in bouts of uncontrollable arson. Whoever decided that putting a water-based selkie and a fire-based witch together should be bashed in the kneecaps with a pipe. The two hate each other. Unfortunately, the end result of all the events in his life caused Vaugh to have an incredibly hard time to trust and talk to other people, finding his work more important than anything friendships could offer. As time went on, his snarky, violent and sarcastic behaviour not only drove away from the delinquents but also those around him, leaving him solely focused on his work as a coping mechanism. But underneath all the intimidation and cold glares, Vaugh is a sweetheart that expresses his concern over people in little ways like offering the last of his food and a reliable shoulder to cry on. Once you get to know him, he's kind and a justice-seeker whose loyalty to those who aren't deterred from him never wavers for even a moment. He just wants a chance. 'A Fun Fact: ' Even though he is a selkie, Vaugh doesn't know how to swim. Put the poor boy in water and he will surely drown. ---- '''Name: Valerie Insignia. Age: Twenty-Two. Species: Fire Faerie Occupation: A waitress at the Valefor speakeasy, The Cat And Mouse. She is an undercover hitman that uses the guise of being a simple waitress to cover her tracks. Valerie is Vaugh's accomplice in his tortures, and hits by destroying all the evidence in her uncontrollable bouts of alcohol-induced-arson and burning any threats. For a faerie to have magic, they must have a fuel. The fuel attributes to what their base powers are. Such as how plant faerie digest plants in order to maintain their powers- for water faerie it's as simple as drinking a glass of mineral water. A fire faerie, however, is different. As fire faerie cannot eat ''or ''absorb ''fire without possibly killing them in the process, their magic relies on what fire could be fueled by, such as wood or any sort of ignition. In Valerie's case, she chose alcohol. There is nothing scarier than a drunk woman coming at you with a very large stick and a wall of fire charging towards you after all. '''Description:' Valerie is a young woman in her early twenties. She works at the same bar as Vaugh as a waitress and side chef to ward off suspicion to her real job; a hitman and torture interrogator. As a result from the merging of these two jobs, her clothes are cheaply made and disposable. Most of the time they are dozens of sizes oversized so that she can grow into them or are garments that she can buy in bulk in order to save what little money she has. But what she usually wears, however, is her waitress uniform. The piece of clothing that she's the proudest of, next to her former circus costume. It consists of a scratchy, canvas, dress shirt, nylon stockings, black dress shoes, a black tie and a red apron that is tied around her waist. She mixed race, with both Chinese and Brazillian heritage, with the only indication of her species being two, small and unusable moth wings that are easily tucked underneath her arms. She has tanned, honey coloured skin and a feline-like grace, with beautiful brown- almost golden-like eyes as one of her most distinguishing features. Her hair is coloured a rich, glossy black and cascades in straight waves below her waist. Unfortunately, due to her streak of clumsiness, her skin is often peppered with bandages or some sort of medical dressing at all times. The most notable ones are the band-aids that cover tiny scratches on her legs and the bandages that are wrapped around her hands from mishaps with her magic. ' Personality:' Known as the troublemaker of the bar, Valerie is a rascal and loves mischief. She speaks with a playful but authoritative tone of voice and is quite the melodramatic sadist. She has a crude, dirty, sense of humour and enjoys playing physical pranks on others with her magic. Despite being the second-hand man to one of the greatest torture interrogators, she still acts like a novice, her curiosity and tendency to blurt out whatever comes to mind even if she's one insult away from starting a full-on mob war being incredibly apparent. The voice, mindset, and attitude of this rebellious faerie are all big. Her fighting style is quite simple but incredibly reckless; Shoot first and ask questions later. Valerie is incredibly curious and stubborn. Those two traits combined with a deadly city filled with the trash of society makes her an accident waiting to happen. She's always covered with plasters and bandages from her little "adventures" outside the city bounds. Curiously enough, she will never sustain even a splinter in a battlefield but when she's cooped up inside all day, it could be entirely possible for her to fall up a flight of stairs. She concentrates her power on rampages but can fall asleep mid-battle after she becomes bored or leaves the match altogether, much to her superior's distress. If a mission is so boring to the point it should be titled as community service, she can become incredibly sadistic and masochistic, playing with the opposing team like a cat does to a mouse so that they can "impress her". Once the opposing team actually manages to please her, whether it be surviving her hailstorm of bullets for longer than expected or somehow throwing her off guard, there is a high chance that she would spare them. If they just continue to bore her, expect a bloody death that would mostly involve impalation, castration, rusty craft scissors and a sharp stick. Please use your imagination. Despite being completely unpredictable and slightly sociopathic, Valerie is loyal to her fraction and actually has an uncontrollable sweet tooth. She can always be found munching noisily on sugar cubes or sucking on stems of white clover. She is admittedly very "cute" in her own murderous, weird, way. Unfortunately, she has no idea how to interact with people outside of the battlefield, her words of comfort and resolve being twisted into sarcasm and dry humour due to the fact that she has no idea why or how people work. She also thinks that popular television shows and books are how people interact in with real life. Of course, it would have been fine if she was reading something western. But on a sadder note- She's a weeaboo. As a result, her mind is filled with fantasies of giant robots and skimpily-clad swordswomen. A Fun Fact: Before she turned to a life of crime, Valerie was a circus performer and an actress- explaining her flamboyant yet manipulative personality. As a result of this, she's amazingly flexible and finds it incredibly easy to balance. This cat-like grace and appearance of hers and the inside joke that she has nine lives due to her reckless behaviour earnt her the nickname "Moggie". Category:Blog posts